


当你知道n52的蝙蝠侠身边的罗宾是十岁的可爱小男孩的时候

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Other, 你给罗宾打call
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: （这大概就是变态了吧（瞎写罗宾粉（no带入





	当你知道n52的蝙蝠侠身边的罗宾是十岁的可爱小男孩的时候

当你知道n52的蝙蝠侠身边的罗宾是唯一十岁的可爱小男孩的时候

 

打call  
去犯罪现场打call  
对笑脸蝙蝠侠嘘气  
看到罗宾踹人疯狂打call  
五十连拍愤怒罗宾在线打人  
他终于注意到自己了！好高兴！  
当晚那个小白脸蝙蝠侠上门来一脸绷不住的生气微笑质问你到底有什么毛病  
你回答我就是喜欢罗宾他这么可爱哪里有毛病  
蝙蝠侠有点被噎住了，然后看到你房间的各种连拍可爱小罗宾  
你果然还是有问题，对方开始变愤怒蝙蝠侠了  
喜欢小男孩有什么错！  
不要做困扰他的事情啊！  
我拍照打call自制周边不stk真人只是去犯罪现场声援在网络跟罗宾粉们交流我哪里困扰了！  
小白脸蝙蝠侠看到床上的罗宾抱枕后还是把你揍了一顿，并且还拿走了！太可恶了！  
第二日你不服气自己出钱请大手画女装罗宾可爱小男孩去网路分享顺带订制抱枕  
第二日晚上你被罗宾吊起来了  
耳边是沙哑可爱男声的质问，你一脸幸福的听着小男孩balabala  
罗宾看你的表情忍了三秒后还是揍你了  
第三天你一脸幸福出现在医院  
打点滴的时候有个小男孩在旁边讥讽你  
朋友，你喜欢罗宾吗，你开始传教了  
当然，现在的罗宾可是最强罗宾，对方高贵冷艳的说  
然后你络绎不绝的表达可爱男孩罗宾的萌度，其中不乏超级可爱，天使，他绝对是无与伦比的小男孩，真想亲亲他的脸，一天不在犯罪现场看到他踹人就不舒服，他的声音沙哑的听起来痒痒的，想要录下来每天循环，我有新的罗宾抱枕之类的话  
那个小男孩不说话了，倒是他旁边的两个男人看起来想要说什么，不过比起说什么他们看起来更想揍你的样子  
第四天晚上你被蝙蝠侠，夜翼，罗宾吊去楼顶了  
你不能喜欢罗宾，正版蝙蝠侠终于在线威胁人了  
太恶心了，罗宾说话  
虽然他很可爱这话没错，夜翼说话  
对啊他真的很可爱，你试图跟夜翼认亲，然后你被蝙蝠侠与罗宾蹬了  
如果你再继续，我会实行必要措施的，蝙蝠侠说  
求求你们不要剥夺我的信仰，我哪里做错了我改好吗，知道蝙蝠侠的可怕你开始恳求  
其实比起小丑他还挺正常的？夜翼为你说话  
然后被蝙蝠侠蹬了一眼后倒退两步  
你有侦查过我的真实身份吗，罗宾对你说话了，你好激动  
我一向鄙夷那些揭露粉，stk粉，正如我不会大庭广众下对你宣言求爱，我只是喜欢罗宾，以我的方式，我不希望你为难不开心，虽然你凶巴巴的样子可爱死了，你说  
他真的挺人畜无害的，夜翼摊手  
废除打call，蝙蝠侠让步  
罗宾看起来还是有点生气，不过好像还有点害羞  
在下一个犯罪现场，你没有打call，而是穿上罗宾应援服。  
不知道是不是错觉，蝙蝠侠降落的时候差点摔跤，罗宾好像想把飞镖扔你脸上  
在第二次应援的时候，有人穿蝙蝠侠应援服了，你不开心了，你要有所行动了  
第三次应援的时候，蝙蝠侠派跟罗宾派泾渭分明，你身份罗宾应援团团长，有条不絮的指挥挂横幅，派发引援明信片，展示应援周边，同人图，安静不会打扰到他们制服犯罪的同时还在优雅传教，相比旁边凌乱的新生蝙蝠侠应援派的打call，你得意的笑了  
然后你看到罗宾站在那边看着这里，连忙五十连拍录像网路宣传一气呵成。  
第四次蝙蝠侠没来，倒是夜翼跟罗宾来了，罗宾看起来明显活泼了点，众罗宾团员在线疯狂幸福吸罗宾  
后面他们好像都习惯了，你们吸得肆无忌惮，还能时不时跟别的超英粉掐架  
偶尔有个叫红罗宾的家伙黑你们网页，生气  
偶尔有个叫红头罩的家伙打乱你们引援阵型，生气  
罗宾突然不出现了，伤心  
丧了很长一段时间  
期间有人说罗宾出意外了，你哭着上门打人被抓  
拘留出来后罗宾出现了，开心，继续应援  
他好像有团队了，还去旧金山活动，毒唯如你只应援他一人  
他跟超级小子组合了，两个小男孩双层幸福，疯狂应援  
就是大都市的超人真没见识，竟然傻眼看你们应援团，还看了几次，都要出现交通意外了好吗  
擦，超人应援团出现了  
哇，蝙蝠侠应援团跟超人应援团掐起来了，吃瓜  
正联战斗现场应援团打call得风生水起  
罗宾最近跟很多人一起出现，应援团竞争好激烈啊  
安心萌罗宾，幸福


End file.
